Kaede Akiyama
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #e0b6fc |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Quotes |tab5 = Image Gallery}} Kaede Akiyama (秋山 楓 Akiyama Kaede) is character in Etherea. She is part of the sub-unit Umbrea and is voiced by Ro!. Appearance Kaede is a plain and slender girl with straight teal (#4C6770) hair reaching just below her shoulders and her eyes are a barn red (#4D1F2''A). She tends to stay well kept enjoying a smart, polished style including refined pieces such as a red window pane check scarf and a Red Blazer. (#44A45'') Her image colour is Yellow and many of her outfits a themed around it. Personality Since her youth Kaede has been somewhat distant, even towards her neighbours and friends-since-birth Sera and Akari. Her analytical yet cynical nature combined with her distaste of the outside world had caused her to be detached but throughout childhood this would be aided by Sera and Akari's ventures fueled by curiousness and excitement as they dragged Kaede along in tow. She is a loner at heart who would rather let her mind wander through thoughts than through her home town. Her parents, though loving and kind were realists who believed that it was important that their child understand the trials and tribulations that come with the world. Because of this, Kaede could never be called an optimistic child but well informed was she. Due to her slight perfectionism, as well as her detail-oriented and observant nature. Kaede has a tendency to analyze her surroundings which is helpful at things such as school and avoiding unsafe situations but has caused her to over-analyze, resulting in her spiraling and missing opportunities. Kaede is hardworking, though at times to a self-destructive extent and she believes that she must prove her worth to others in order to show her thanks as she does not believe she is capable of showing such in any other way. Her strong love for her parents and appreciation for what they have given her in knowledge and care has created a strong yearning for her to do her absolute best. Upon meeting Kaede she can attempt to hold a facade of coldness apathy but truly, though she may be cold, she does care about those close to her as well as what she does. She also is truly an organized mess who demands that she is organized. Kaede is also easily distracted by all forms of literature: Books, newspaper, the backs of cereal boxes. She tends to get enveloped in words and finds her solace within them. History Story Relationships Celestia Matsuzaki Sera - Childhood friend || Neighbour || Middle School Classmate * Introduced through their parents as toddlers, Stopped her from jumping off a cliff for fun, Carries band-aids specifically for her, Sneaks her into her family’s bookstore to borrow books. Silently screams into the depths of hell when she does something stupid but will be dragged with along with it much of the time. Had a crush on her back in middle school though she never found out if it was returned. Nepitune Hana - Middle School Classmate * Met at her family bookstore when Hana was looking for a very specific shark book, At one point were the two members of their middle school swim team who couldn’t swim. Fellow book nerds. Nepitune Rini Angel - Middle School Classmate * Met Rini through Hana, enjoyed her excitable and cheerful presence as she observed the Swim club’s practices and was pushed by her to move forward when she was Manager Nepitune Takeuchi Nami - Middle School Classmate || Terrible Teacher * Met through Sera & Akari, Was taught to swim by her, Tried to persuade her to read something that isn’t a pop up book and failed. Screams into the depths of hell whenever she does something stupid Pixellarium Elizabeth Dolan - Run In Stranger * A few weeks before current time, they meet when Elizabeth accidentally bumps into Kaede, causing her to drop her books over the sidewalk. Kaede is still salty about this Sable Matsuzaki Akari - Childhood friend || Neighbour || Middle School Classmate * Introduced through their parents as toddlers, Slightly put off by her “overly positive” outlook on life compared to her more realistic view but cares for her nonetheless, encouraged to move onward when times get rough by Akari’s optimism Sakuramochi Fujita Chinatsu - Run In Stranger * Met Chinatsu at the family bookstore whilst she was there searching for inspiration. Doesn’t know much about her Sylvanus Miharu - Middle School Classmate || Neighbour || Somewhat Stranger * Neighbours as long as they could remember, introduced as children they didn’t really talk until Nami introduced them in middle school when Miharu drew posters for their live show. They haven’t exactly spoken since then. Umbrea Nigiri Lana - Group Member || Cousins || The Little “Sister” * Though not as close as actual siblings, Kaede still cares for Lana and wishes the best for her. Also, Kaede may say she doesn’t like hugs, allowing Lana, seemingly begrudgingly to hug her but she really does enjoy them. Umbrea Ueda Michi - Group Member || Run In Stranger * Met as kids at one of Lana’s birthday parties. Spoken a few times. Know very little about one another. Umbrea Tahara Naoki - Group Member || Acquaintance * Met at Kaede’s family bookstore. Not exactly friends but they exchange book recommendations and chat about common ones they’ve read. Kaede appreciates her presence. Umbrea Tuskikage Nisshoku - Group Member || Run In Stranger Met through Nami at the festival when the swim club performed, doesn’t know much of him but understands that he’s a complicated person who seems to be glued to his phone Umbrea Yuen - Group Member || Aquanitence || The Feisty Barista * Met at the coffee shop across from her family bookstore. Got ticked off because she ordered water. Late night talks during night shift breaks. Feeds off of her self confidence. Calms Yuen when she’s about to blow her top. Creation and Conception Trivia * Her family runs a bookstore named Hisho (秘書) * She collects both scarves and books * She is an only child * She has a tendency to sigh * Enjoys Sweets, specifically Maple, Apple, Brown Sugar-Cinnamon, and Pumpkin flavoured treats * Is not exactly big on sports but does have a history with swimming * Can not stand complete silence * Dislikes very warm and cold weather, enjoying a happy place between -15C and +15C * Family Dinners are one of her favourite Holiday Traditions * She gets frustrated when not taken seriously * Writes Poetry * Loves Photography * Has terrible balance * Has a black cat named Iki ( 粋) and an orange tabby cat named Leif References |content= }} Navigation |color2=#e0b6fc}} Category:Characters Category:Umbrea Category:Kouyou High School Category:Etherea